


Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

by junebug13669



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Gen, character death (sort of), fix it ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junebug13669/pseuds/junebug13669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison saw the Oni's blade flash in the moonlight in the split second before it could make contact. Her wrist snapped painfully when she hit the ground and heard the metal slice through flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I've finally gotten around to writing a fix it fic for Allison's death. 
> 
> Make no mistake though: I believe that Crystal made her own choice to leave and Allison's death will play a pivotal role somehow in the future but that doesn't make me happy about it. 
> 
> I hope this is less shit than I think it is but I figured I'd post it anyway.
> 
> It's heavily inspired by the Pentatonix cover of Say Something.

She bit her lip and tasted blood as she clutched her arm to her chest and rolled over. Sitting up was an ordeal in itself and Allison felt like all the breath had been sucked from her lungs when she saw who'd pushed her out of the way of the Oni's blade.

Kira stood shakily, one of Allison's arrows buried half deep in the Oni's chest as it began to shake violently, trying to dislodge itself from Kira's grip. The japanese girl slapped a hand on the material around the Oni's neck, gripping it tightly and pulling the writhing beast toward her and further onto the silver tipped arrow.

With a violent shake before stiffening, the Oni collapsed into dust, leaving Kira standing alone clutching the arrow with a katana shoved through her torso.

" _Kira!_ "

" _NO!_ "

Two voices broke Allison from her horror struck gaze and time seemed to slow down as she saw Noshiko rush toward Kira even as Scott cradled her collapsing body. The katana falling to the ground made a hollow sound in Allison's ears as she felt her father's hands grip her shoulders tightly, dragging her to her feet.

"What happened! _Allison, tell me what happened!_ " Chris' gravely voice drew her eyes away from the scene a few feet away to her dad's worried face. 

"She-she-the Oni-she pushed me out of the way." Allison stuttered out, trying to catch a glimpse of the trio behind them but her dad shook her back to the present. "She must have grabbed one of my arrows...Dad, it's the silver! The silver kills them!"

"It doesn't kill them, Allison-"

"It does!" she protested, grabbing her father's sleeves wildly. "That's the reason the Oni's mask broke all those years ago! It just needed to stay in longer-"

"Like an arrow head." Chris said in realization, face smoothing out even as Allison pushed past him and towards Scott and Kira.

The Japanese girl was lying prone in the Alpha's arms, both of their hands covered with the girl's blood, bright red slashes visible even in the darkness.

"Is she...Scott, is she-Kira?" Allison spluttered out, falling to her knees and reaching out for the younger girl's hand, covering her own palms with blood. "Is she- _Scott_..."

"She's resting." a hard voice replied and Allison turned her face up, covered in tears, to find Noshiko staring down gravely at the trio. "We need....we need to get her home. It won't help her to awaken covered in her own blood."

Allison kept kneeling on the ground as Scott lifted Kira-Kira's body-from the ground and vanished in the time it took Allison to blink.

Noshiko turned on her heel and disappeared from the area with a rush of air as Chris and Isaac rushed to her side. The helped her to her feet and she gripped Isaac's forearms as her eyes widened in realization.

"Lydia. Lydia-did we save her? Is she okay? Is Lydia alive?" she babbled as Isaac herded her toward Chris' vehicle. She grabbed Isaac's shirt and forced him to look at her. " _Is Lydia okay?_ "

"She's fine." Chris' voice broke behind them and Allison spun in Isaac's arms, almost falling as she came face to face with the redhead and her father, carrying a very pale, very still Stiles.

"Is he..." she asked, voice breaking.

"He's alive. Weak, but alive. We need to leave now." Chris said calmly as he buckled Stiles into the rover, the younger male's head lolling onto Lydia's shoulder as she pulled him into her side. Allison pushed her way into the car, shoving her way in between Lydia and Isaac beside Stiles, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist and shoving her face into the girl's neck.

"We need to destroy the Nogitsune. And soon." Lydia murmured sleepily as she held Stiles to her shoulder, wrapping her arm around Allison to bury her hand in Isaac's hair.

AllyASavedTheDay

When they stumble into the Yukimura's home, there is hot, sweet tea and pizza.

Lydia and Isaac fall on it immediately, devouring most of the first pizza within minutes and waking Stiles to make him eat as Allison wandered upstairs in search of the others. She pushed open the door at the end of the hall, making Scott's head shoot up in alarm, eyes flashing Alpha red before he saw who it was.

At Allison's worried face, his eyes faded back to their normal color and he slid his hand back into Kira's.

"How is she?" she murmured, settling on the side of the bed opposite Scott, reaching out to stroke Kira's ebony hair. 

"Her mom says she'll be fine in a few days, a week at most." Scott replied softly. "Noshiko said that Kira's a true kitsune now. Apparently, near death experiences begin the transformation from 'protected' to 'protector'."

"So now, she's a were...fox?"

"Yeah." Scott replied with a chuckle and Allison finally noticed the black streaks running up Scott's arms like wildfire.

"Do you need a break?" she asked, nodding at his arms. "I know I can't take away pain like you can but someone wise told me that human contact can help with pain."

"What?" he asked, glancing down at his arms in surprise as if he'd just noticed what he was doing. "I don't..."

"Go eat pizza. Drink some tea." Allison said, falling into leader-mode, pulling Scott gently from his place by Kira's side and pushing him down the hall. "She'll still be here when you get back. And don't inhale-it wouldn't do for you to choke yourself to death."

As Scott slumped down the hallway, Allison shut the door almost entirely before sitting in Scott's chair and sliding her hand into Kira's.

"Thank you." Allison said after a few minutes of listening to Kira breathe. "For doing what you did, for being brave. Thank you for saving my life."

Allison didn't know what the future would bring. She didn't know if this was only putting off her inevitable death at the hands of something supernatural, or if she would live a long life and die in her sleep.

What she _did_ know was this:

She was a hunter.

She was a leader.

She followed a code.

She was part of the McCall Pack.

She knew that bad times were coming.

But she also knew that good times were certain as she settled back into the chair, gripping Kira's hand tighter as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.


End file.
